Humphrey The Purest Cold-Blooded Lone-Wolf
by Ikran
Summary: Humphrey was banished do to being blamed for killing cubs and destroying the food supply that they had stored for the winter. Was not believing him a good idea? Was it really him that did this? Inspired by the story: Framed by The-Crazy-Lonewolf77. Amazing story, check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! As you can tell, I'm completely editing this story. I've added things, removed things, did this, that! It should be more readable now. I hope you guys enjoy the newly edited: Humphrey The Pure Cold Blooded Lone Wolf! The most psychotic wolf ever~**

**I was going to edit all 43 chapters, but when I came around chapter 11 of the original, I've done removed several characters and from 11 and below, it will be completely new.**

**The idea of this came from the story: Framed by The-Crazy-Lone-Wolf77. Check it out! **

**I take no credibility for how this story starts off.**

**This story was also edited by Foxy and Mangle's Love, he will be going over each chapter and fixing my mistakes.**

"Humphrey! For the charges of murdering three pups, and the destruction dealt to the food shortages of the pack, which have been brought against you. I hereby banish you from the pack! You are never to return! Now leave or die!" Winston shouted.

Humphrey immediately began running for his life. He didn't know why, but everyone turned on him. They said he destroyed the food supply and murdered three pups! He would never do such things to the pack he so dearly loved, in fact! How could he? He's an omega, not a beta or alpha!

After about 10 minutes of running he made it out of the pack territory.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself as he had slowed down to a fast jog

Soon he came across a set of train tracks and watched as a train came rushing by. He waited till he spotted an open train car and quickly jumped in, leaving Jasper Park as the train took him far from what he once called home.

Back at Jasper.

"Dad..." Kate said grabbing Winston's attention.

"What is it sweetie?" He said.

"I know it wasn't Humphrey." Kate said, trying to defend Humphrey.

"It was him and you know it!" He said getting a bit irritated with the subject.

"You've known Humphrey ever since you found him as a pup at the river, barely alive. He's the most friendliest and caring wolf in all of the pack! Why would he do something stop terrible to the pack that saved and raised him?" She asked holding her ground.

"All the evidence pointed to him! Even Cando saw him commit the acts." He argued back.

"Oh really?" She asked unconvinced.

"Really." He said flatly.

"You know there's a lot of wolves that look alike! It could've been a rogue wolf that looked similar to Humphrey!" She said continuing to argue, trying to talk some sense into her father.

"Quit trying to talk me out of him being banished! I don't want any killer in my pack, and to top it all off, he destroyed our food supplies, so we have very little to supply the United Pack!" He growled slightly, getting angrier with Kate.

"HE'S NOT A KILLER! HOW CAN AN OMEGA TAKE DOWN AN ALPHA WOLF'S PUPS WHILE HE WAS IN THERE!" She yelled back at him.

"Perhaps he really wasn't an Omega afterall." He stated plainly.

"REALLY DAD?!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Yes." He said.

She growled with anger and swiped her right paw at his left eye, her claws making contact with his skin, leaving four deep claw marks over his face, causing him to yelp and whimper in pain. She then walked out of the den, anger and hatred towards her dad swarmed within her.

Back with Humphrey.

After about a twelve day train ride, hungry and thirsty, Humphrey finally jumped off. Not entirely sure exactly where he was though. He walked around the terrain before coming across two familiar bird friends playing a game they called golf.

"MARCEL! PADDY!" He yelled over to them, happy to see them.

"Bonjur sir Humphrey." Marcel said with a smile looking over to him.

"It's nice to see you Humphrey. Might I ask where Kate is?" Paddy asked.

"She's not my mate anymore." He said pinning his ears to his cranium almost near tears as he recalled the recent events that took place.

"What?!" They yelled inn complete shock.

"I was accused for some things that I didn't even do, but my pack wouldn't hear me out and instead banished me." He said as a few tears escaped, running down his snout and wetting his fur.

"You poor wolf." Paddy said and gave him a hug, which was a surprise to Humphrey since Paddy had stated months before that he wasn't a hugger.

"Can you guys help me?" Humphrey pleaded.

"Yes. Anything for our dear wolf friend." Marcel said in agreement.

"Can you help me find a place to stay, some food, and water?" He asked as he wiped a few tears away with his paws.

"Yes, yes, of course. Right this way." Marcel said and they then set off in search of a suitable den along with some food and water.

Back at Jasper.

After a week and a few days of isolation, Eve eventually went to her daughters den to confront her about her actions regarding her father. When she got there she saw Kate in the back of her den curled up.

"Kate why did you claw your dad like that?!" Eve asked, obviously angered by her daughter's actions.

"Go away!" Kate yelled clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

Eve, though upset, shook her head quietly before leaving. Kate just continued to lay down upon the floor before quietly sobbing. The only wolf she ever loved had been banished for crimes he never committed, and yet there was nothing she could do to stop this. Her father wouldn't listen to reason, and now... She didn't know if she'd ever see her beloved Humphrey ever again.

Back With Humphrey

After an hour of searching for a decent den, Paddy, Marcel and Humphrey grew tired and weren't entirely sure where they were. Though they found him some water and a few berries to snack on until he could hunt on his own.

"Where are we?" Humphrey asked looking over his surroundings.

"I believe we're still in Sawtooth." Paddy answered him.

"Home of a few billion potatoes." Marcel said jokingly, to which they all laughed at.

"Indeed we're still in Sawtooth." Paddy said.

"Great... I'm in a place with memories." Humphrey said as he laid down.

"I'll continue the search for a den. I'm sure there's plenty to choose from." Marcel said before he flew off.

"Thanks for helping me." Humphrey thanked the two, though Marcel probably didn't hear as he had already left.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Paddy spoke with a sincere smile.

Marcel returned a little while later, slightly huffing from his flight.

"There's a den available on the top of that cliff face behind a waterfall. Hidden away from intruders and a great deal of privacy if I do say so myself." Marcel informed him.

"That's awesome, but how do I get to the top?" Humphrey asked knowing that climbing up slippery rocks under a cliff face with a waterfall was both dangerous and practically impossible.

"I went inside and found a secret tunnel leading down through the mountain to the bottom behind that bush." He said pointed in the direction of the den.

"Great! I have a place to stay!" Humphrey said happily wagging his tail.

As if to ruin the moment it started pouring down rain. Guess they hadn't really been paying attention to the weather changing.

"Great... it's raining. Come on." Humphrey said beckoning Marcel and Paddy to take shelter from the rain in his new den, though they had to walk there first.

A few hours passed and the storm had gotten worse with lightning, thunder and high speed winds. Luckily he managed to get some berries to tie him over, though they were wet, but it wasn't going to hurt anything.

"I'm guessing you two are staying for the night." Humphrey said speaking the obviousness of the situation, which they all laughed.

"That is quite right. Aren't we Marcel?" Paddy asked somewhat rhetorically.

"It appears so. I wouldn't want to fly in that weather." Marcel replied.

It was pretty late as the sky grew darker along with the storm, the three of them soon falling asleep for some much needed rest after such a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey awoke the next morning, the storm having lightened up significantly to just a drizzle at this point. So he decided to get some fresh air and go out for a walk, leaving Marcel and Paddy behind as they slept. He didn't pay any mind to the light drizzle, it hardly even matting his fur. He continued with his walk as it helped clear his mind.

Back at Jasper

Eve went back to Kate's den to try and talk things over again, knowing it might be in vain. Though trying didn't hurt anything, maybe she'd come around, or not, it all depends on her.

"Kate?" Eve said in a gently tone trying to gain Kate's attention as she walked in.

"What, what do you want?!" Kate yelled, obviously annoyed, just wanting to be alone in her den.

"I just want to know what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Really?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME SUCH A STUPID QUESTION RIGHT NOW?!" She yelled, seriously getting pissed off with her mother's verbal games she was trying to play with her.

"Yes dear. Now, what's the matter?" She asked again.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE MATTER IS! DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! DAD BANISHED MY MATE AND ACCUSED HIM OF CRIMES HE DIDN'T COMMIT!" Kate yelled in a fury.

"But he did do it. All the evidence is clearly pointed at him, Kate. There's no denying it." She protested calmly, which only upset Kate more than she already was.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Kate yelled at her mother, looking away from her as she went to the corner of the den, her mother giving up and walking away.

Back With Humphrey.

Humphrey had been walking for over twenty minutes enjoying the scenery when he suddenly heard his stomach growl, begging him for something to eat other than berries. Though there wasn't much he could do, he's never hunted before. Though…suppose that's what training is for, he thought about giving it a shot, he couldn't just rely on berries after all.

"Guess I'm going to have to catch my own food this time." He said with a heavy sigh.

Being an Omega he had never hunted on his own, let alone ever before. So he walked around some more and tried to find something to eat. Then he came across a plump rabbit.

"Hmmm, should be a simple catch right?" He thought to himself as he prepared to pounce.

But right as he pounced the rabbit took off running like a speeding bullet, and his face collided with the ground. He quickly got up and chased after the rabbit and tried to catch it again.

"I don't know how they do it!" He shouted irritated before spitting out some dirt and trying again, only to result with his face colliding into the dirt once again.

After a couple more failed attempts he finally somehow managed to catch the little sucker by causing it to jump into the water. Taking the advantage, he jumped in after it, then one he got hold of it, he bit down hard till it's neck snapped killing it.

"Gah, that was hard!" He said to himself before he climbed out of the water, shaking a majority of the water off, but was still soaking wet.

Soaking wet, and tired of running after the rabbit, he sat down with it and started eating it, his stomach thankful for something other than berries.

Shortly afterwards he began walking around once more.

"Okay, so the first important rules of survival is having a source of food and water I believe." He said aloud to no one in particular.

As he continued to walk, he noticed he had a source of water taken care of.

"Well I have the water source taken care of but for a real supply of food... I don't have that yet. I can't survive on a single rabbit alone, unless I want to catch several of them just to make a decent meal." He said exploring the area in search of a better food source.

Two hours of walking later.

Humphrey finally found a place with an insane amount of caribou grazing in a large valley.

"This place will last me for years, give or take, I'm the only one here." He said wagging his tail happily.

When he was done looking at all of the caribou, he started walking back towards his den.

"Well I found a source of food, now I guess it's time to train myself on how to hunt and get strong enough to take a caribou down. I already know the layout of the place from exploring the territory for a couple of hours." Humphrey said as he began his tedious training.

So then he started running laps around a fairly large field, pulling logs and small boulders that he had tied vines around, (which wasn't easy doing without the use of opposable thumbs), and a lot more.

Two weeks of training later.

"Mother fucker!" Humphrey said as he plopped down onto the ground, taking a break from his usual intense training.

It has been two weeks since he started training himself. He made a major improvement since day one. When he started, he thought he had spent over hours on his training exercises. However, in reality he had spent no more than one hour before being completely exhausted. Most likely to blame was the fact that he was an Omega and had never before had to survive on his own. Now he spent nearly five hours a day completing his physical training exercises more thoroughly, and it did not go in vain.

He has definitely bulked up in muscle, and his sense of smell, hearing and sight were all greatly heightened as well. He was even able to hunt a full grown caribou on his own at this point. While resting, his ears twitched as he heard the flapping wings of two familiar birds approaching, and upon looking in the direction it came from, confirmed his suspicions as Marcel and Paddy landed nearby.

"Bonjur Humphrey." Marcel greeted.

"Hello Marcel, Paddy." He greeted back as he sat up.

"You having fun?" Paddy asked.

"Not really but I have to keep training if I'm going to be able to protect myself." He told the two.

"Well we'll tell you if someone you know or another wolf is around. But we do need to head off. We only stopped by to check on you." Marcel informed him.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up. I'll see you two later." He said as they said their goodbyes and the two flew off.

Humphrey then went back to training again. Soon after it became late and he headed back to his den to get some rest. Early the next morning he began an even more strenuous training exercise, one to put his new refound strength to the test.

"Agh!" Humphrey yelled as he kept climbing the mountain face a little ways away from the waterfall with three small boulders with the combined weight of around 180 pounds.

(Humphrey's Comment to Readers: Not that I could possibly know how much they weighed, but the author of this story, with the help of his editor... wanted you all to know how heavy the fucking boulders were to show how hard it was for me climbing up the steep mountain with all that weight. Pretty badass right? I think all you guys have a good enough imagination to figure it out but you know... The author and editor wanted to be detailed and thorough. Anyways...)

He continued to climb, his razor sharp claws piercing through the rock face to provide him secure leverage as he pretty much held on for dear life. Any mistake in this training exercise would certainly end in his demise.

Ten Minutes Later.

"FINALLY!" Humphrey yelled as he finally reached the top of the cliff and untied everything from himself.

After taking a decent rest due to what he just went through, his stomach growled for some food and he knew what his next task was.

"Now I'm hungry." He said as he quickly headed down the mountain path to where the caribou grazed.

Upon arriving to the field in the valley where the caribou were currently grazing in, Humphrey spotted a large male caribou which would undoubtedly feed him for at least a week. After analyzing the beast and stalking it quietly for a few minutes, he finally charged at it and tackled it to the ground with near ease, quickly killing it with a powerful bite down on its neck, his razor sharp teeth easily piercing through it's skin and muscle, till he heard the snapping of bones, thus ending it's life.

"Guess sharpening my teeth was a good thing." He said with a chuckle before dragging his kill back to his den.

When he arrived to his den he placed the large caribou in the far back corner before sinking his teeth into one of its hind legs, his teeth tearing through the thick muscle, and then with a few jerking movements as he pulled at the leg, it tore from the rest of the body. He then lied down in the middle of the den and began feasting on the juicy meat that the leg provided. After he was finished eating he fell asleep to get some much needed rest.

Back at Jasper

"I'm going to go look for Humphrey!" Kate declared in anger.

"Oh no you're not." Winston replied flatly.

They had just had yet another argument, it seems that's all the two have been doing these past two weeks. Winston was starting to get annoyed at it all, but deep down he understood where she was coming from. He didn't want to admit it.

"You are forbidden to look for him and if you try then you'll be banished from the pack." He argued.

"So you'd banish your own daughter?! That's nice to know." She stated sarcastically.

"I'm going to have Hutch and Cando to watch you. If you try to escape then they'll capture you and carry you back to your den." He stated as the two wolves mentioned guarded outside the entrance.

"Why'd he have to get Hutch to watch me?! Oh right... he's faster than me." Kate thought to herself as she growled at him and went back inside and fell asleep.

Eleven months have now passed and Humphrey had gotten stronger, faster, and overall far better in every way he could've ever hoped for. His hearing was so good he could hear any creature from over fifteen miles away (Fun fact, wolves can hear up to six to ten miles.) his keen eye site could spot a squirrel in a tree from half a mile away, and his ability to fight and hunt were nearly incomparable. He even defeated a full grown grizzly bear all on his own. That was a lovely meal that lasted an entire month. He had forgotten everything from his past life as an Omega, mainly because he just stopped caring for anything. He didn't care for the United Pack and he wanted nothing to do with them. They banished him for something that he didn't even do. If someone needed help he'd just ignore them and continued on his way. I know, pretty heartless right? Well a lot has changed about Humphrey.

Over time he had found some sort of black liquid about a few months back that made his claws deadlier than imaginable, giving them the ability to slice through even stone. At first he didn't know what it was and he didn't know if the effects of it would wear off, so he kept dipping his paws in the black liquid, but on occasions he'd forget to do so. On one occasion he had completely forgotten to dip his paws in the stuff for nearly three whole weeks, to which he noticed that the effects of it was permanent after a wolf attacked him and he effortlessly and literally sliced the other wolf to pieces. I won't go into details as the scene was more gruesome than imaginable.

Using his newest ability he dug threw the rock floor of his den creating a small shallow hole. The source of this liquid came from a little tree that he had decided to dig up and plant it in the hole he dug inside his den so no one else would have access to it and turn it into a weapon against him.

Since then he's been attacked by a few rogue wolves every so often, but with just a single swipe of my paws the fight would end as the said challenger would fall dead before his laughed each time he killed someone stupid enough to challenge him. Now he is a pure cold blooded lone wolf.

**A/N: Honestly, this is slightly more believable than finding a living dinosaur. It's just a deadly plant.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elven months have passed and now Humphrey just didn't care for anything except for Marcel and Paddy. Reason being is they helped him when he was in need and they are indeed true friends.

Humphrey was walking around in his new territory that he had now claimed his alone. Whoever he saw come into his territory he'd attack, with no real reason to be honest. He would mostly kill when he'd get the chance but he liked having fun chasing his prey sometimes. Really builds up excitement before the kill.

Things in the United Pack haven't been the same ever since their Omega Leader got banished. Everyone was gloomy and on those days Humphrey would've been the one to somehow brighten everyone's mood. Kate was still trying to clear his name, but she had no luck at all. It was no help that all of the evidence did point to him, so she finally gave up on the third week. Much to her displeasure.

"Nothing's the same." Kate said laying down in the center of her den.

"Cheer up Kate." Hutch said.

"Why? Better yet, how?" She asked.

"Just be happy for a change. Move on. Besides there's plenty more wolves out there than just him." He said which Kate growled in response and got up slowly walking towards him.

"Meep!" He yelped and cowered a bit.

"There is no wolf like him!" Kate yelled and continued to growl deeply.

"What's all the fuss about?" Came a voice from the entrance of the den.

"I got her stuck on Humphrey again…" Hutch told the wolf.

"Nobody has me stuck on Humphrey, not get out of my den!" She declared and continued to growl.

With her being this angry, the two wolves exited her den to leave her inside.

Back at Sawtooth, two familiar geese were flying above the land, eventually gliding down towards Humphreys den. When Humphrey noticed the friendly faces, he smiled at them.

"Marcel, Paddy!" He yelled out happily, his voice deepened a little during the time he was alone, as he saw them fly into his territory, landing a few feet away.

"Bonjure Humphrey." Marcel said.

"What's up?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing much just came to see what you're up to." Paddy said.

"I'm doing alright." He told them.

They stayed for a bit and chatted for awhile. Then they had to leave.

"Well we have somewhere to be at this time but we'll be seeing you again soon." Paddy said and they flew off.

He waved them off, smiling a little.

Back at Jasper

"Sir." An alpha said as he came in.

"What is it?" Winston asked.

"Due to the fairly scarce amount of caribou left in the area, we have maybe two more months of food left before we begin to hit starvation." He reported to him.

"Alright then, when the time comes we're heading out and finding new land." Winston instructed,

The wolf nodded and left. Winston sighed as he rolled his eyes, this was a pain in the ass. Not only was the pack united because of the food situation, the two of them are united with a food crisis.

"Damn it Humphrey, you fucking idiot." He whispered to himself, however Kate heard this and growled.

"You sicken me. I can't believe you still believe my mate did this." She said before lying back down.

A few hours later. Everything seemed to be alright, everything seemed alright, until a wolf came running into the leaders den.

"Winston, we have another problem in the pack!" A wolf came running in.

"What is it?!" Winston asked alarmed.

"Five more pups were brutally murdered and it was Humphrey again. A witness stated that they saw him do it again. He even killed an Alpha and Omega." Jus informed.

"Find him and if you do, kill him!" Winston demanded.

"Really? You'll never find the actual killer if you keep blaming Humphrey. I mean, come on, he's been gone for over eleven months now." Kate pointed out getting up and walking to her father.

"You still believe Humphrey is innocent despite another witness positively identifying Humphrey as the culprit?" He asked.

"Yes! Blaming it on Humphrey, who left over eleven months ago after being banished, and is probably miles away will never help you find the true killer." Kate argued sitting up.

"Alright then... If you find the killer and can prove Humphrey is innocent; I'll personally send a search party to find Humphrey and let him rejoin. If he's still alive that is." He said, confident that his daughter would only find that Humphrey was indeed the culprit.

"Really? You will? You promise?" She asked excitedly wagging her tail.

"Yes." He stated.

"Oh thank you dad! I swear I'll prove his innocence to you!" Kate said before taking off to investigate the crime scene.

Back at Sawtooth, Humphrey laid in his den and sighed. He had grown quite bored as of late, so he decided to venture out. Unbeknownst to him that he was heading towards Jasper park, due to the fact that he wasn't paying any attention as to where he was going. Before leaving he booby trapped his den so if anyone tried to steal the little tree and use the black liquid against him, they'd fall through the large hole in the center of his den that was covered by large leaves, and hit the bottom of the Waterfall and most likely die.

After traveling for twelve days, Humphrey didn't know where he was, but he knew how to get back home.

Humphrey had been running for nearly hours covering more ground than any alpha ever had in such short time periods before his stomach started to growl.

"Guess it's time to find something to eat." He told himself and started looking around before noticing a valley.

"What the hell?" He said as he walked to the edge of the cliff.

Peering down into the valley where he saw a few caribou grazings. The valley where the two of them got married was forgotten to him as he was mostly interested in the caribou.

"Finally something to eat." He said to himself.

He jumped off the cliff and dived through the air with his claws drawn out, slicing the neck of a caribou clean through as he landed on its back, it's lifeless body falling to the ground, it's decapitated head rolling a few feet away. Humphrey began to dine on his meal. While he was eating, his ears twitched, hearing two other wolves coming up from behind him a few hundred feet away, stopping behind some bushes as he heard them quietly strategizing on taking him down.

"...Yeah, I know you're there." Humphrey whispered to himself.

While they were talking about what they'd do, he took off with lightning speed towards them and jumped over the bush quietly landing behind them just as they looked back in the direction he was previously eating

"Where'd he go?" One asked, confused.

"Boo!" He yelled from behind them.

"Oh shit!" They yelled jumping nearly ten feet away and taking a defensive stance.

"You're supposed to be alphas?" He taunted with a laugh, mocking the two.

They both growled from the insult, then they charged at him. He swiftly dodged their advance and using his strength he swiped his paws upwards hitting both of them right under their jaws and launching them into the air making them do a backflip, and right when they were close to the ground he hit them again, launching them into a tree, instantly knocking one of them unconscious while the other simply groaned in pain unable to move.

"Hmm now what can I do?" He asked himself, smiling and thinking about what to do next.

He let the wolf lay on the ground as he went back over to his meal and finished it before he broke the wolves legs before he walked away, listening to their screams of pain.

Meanwhile With Winston

"Sir, we have some bad news." A wolf said as he was walking in.

"What is it now?" Winston asked, sighing in annoyance.

"Two of our Alpha sentries were taken down by someone we're not entirely familiar with and they are in critical condition." He reported.

"Now we have another wolf beating the crap out of my sentries? What else could go wrong?" Winston asked rhetorically.

"I don't know sir." The wolf told him.

"Find them and bring them to me, Lupin." Winston told him.

Back with Humphrey

"Ahh, this is actually pretty fun. I wonder if those alphas have a pack nearby." He said and laughed, unfamiliar with the area he was in.

After twenty minutes of walking, Humphrey came along two wolves sitting down in a small opening and he decided to charge at them. When they took notice of Humphrey charging at them with malicious intent, they (figuratively speaking), shit themselves with the look of utter fear as this crazy eyed wolf was sprinting at them. They were a couple Omegas, so catching them wasn't going to be a problem. He soon caught up to them, as expected, and swung his paws at them launching them into a tree and knocking them out instantly.

"This is too easy." Humphrey left them unconscious, just for sheer fun, he knew they'd be in agonizing pain since he most definitely broke some bones.

Back With Kate

Kate was at the crime scene for a while but still couldn't find anything. Not even the scent of the wolf responsible. She was there for a whole night last night trying to find evidence against another wolf to prove her mate's innocence.

"This is useless." She said to herself, but as she was about to leave the crime scene, she spotted something.

She walked over to what she had spotted and found it was some fur that looked exactly like Humphreys fur color. She realized at this point that she figured out how why everyone believed Humphrey was the killer. There's a few wolves who look like him and have the same fur color.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and Humphrey was still trying to figure out where he was. While he was out walking around the new area, he spotted some wolves. He decided he was going to have a little fun and chase them. When he made up his mind, he charged at them. When the two noticed him, they all let out a yell of terror, and as if on cue some alpha wolves jumped in Humphrey's way, to which he slid to a halt.

"Who do you think you are causing chaos in our territory." A large red wolf asked, obviously angered with the terror he was causing.

"Someone you should be afraid of." Humphrey replied nonchalantly before he charged at them.

"Really?" The red wolf said

Right then, him and another both tried to claw at him, but Humphrey made them do a back flip once he grabbed their paws with his own, pulling them in the opposite way he was running. They both yelled in pain as they hit the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Humphrey asked unimpressed as they got back up.

"No, it isn't! Get him!" The apparent lead wolf yelled charging at Humphrey again with the other wolf.

He looked at them unimpressed and he dodged their attack, tripping them, making them both flip again, slightly clawing their stomachs as they flew past him, though it wasn't deep enough to kill them or cause serious damage.

They yelled in slight pain as they collided with the ground. The red wolf slowly got up, one eye closed, they were injured, but still able to put up a fight. This did intrigue him as other wolves usually ended up not being able to get back up after he cut their stomachs.

"Go get reinforcements! I'll handle him until then." The red one said, looking at his pal.

"Yes sir." The other said and took off.

"So there's more?" Humphrey laughed.

The wolf looked over at Humphrey and growled angrily as the two started circling each other. Humphrey looked at him with a smile and laughed a little.

"You're going down!" The wolf yelled.

"This oughta change your mind." Humphrey told him with a crazy smile.

He gently took the satchel off of him, opened it and dipped his two front claws into the liquid, more so for dramatic effect due to the fact that he didn't necessarily need to apply anymore onto his already permanent sharp claws.

"What is that?" The red wolf asked a bit intrigued as he had never seen the black liquid before.

"Nothing special. You gonna just sit there or are you gonna attack already?" He asked taunting the wolf.

The red wolf then growled before charging again. Once he was close enough though, Humphrey clawed him from under his chin (again not deep enough to cause fatal wounds), sending him into the air. Once he got close to the ground, Humphrey clawed him again slinging him into a nearby wolf yelled in pain once he tried to get up, bleeding a little from his cuts.

"You c-ca..." He began before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

After sitting down and waiting patiently for the other wolves to return, Humphrey watched the red wolf with interest, hoping he'd wake back up from this, but there was little chance he would. Eventually a group of five arrived and looked in shock as their leader was down on the ground, out cold.

"Garth!" Another one said running to his side, checking to make sure he was alive.

Once he discovered Garth was only knocked unconscious he sighed with relief before looking to Humphrey, growling as he did so.

"You'll pay for this!" He yelled in anger.

"Well come on then, I don't have all day now." Humphrey laughed and just sat there waiting.

Angry at his response, they charged at Humphrey. Like before, he sat there, waiting for them to get close to him and once they got close enough, he dodged them with lightning speed, appearing behind them. He smiled evilly as he raised his paw and swiped one of the five wolves, sending him flying as he grabbed another by the leg as they all turned around to look at him. The wolf yelled in pain as he bit down hard on his leg, drawing blood. Humphrey managed to fling him across the small clearing they were in. The three closest wolves looked at him with anger and charged at him again. Humphrey grinned as he ran at them as well, jumping over them, spinning, and using his hind claws to claw two of them on the back. They howled in pain as the venom coursed through them, causing them to fall to the ground and begin having seizures.

The last two looked at Humphrey and the other four wolves. This wolf was able to beat three out of five wolves, six including Garth. He looked at the last two and before they could figure out what to do, Humphrey ran at them, pulling on their heads to smash them together, knocking them out and definitely cracking their skulls. He looked at all of them.

"I wonder if I should try breaking something." Humphrey pondered.

It took a few minutes, but eventually he walked over to all of them and broke several of their bones in their body, just enough that they'd still live with proper care.

Kate was running back to her den when she heard some sort of commotion taking place nearby and decided to check it out. She was shocked to see six alpha wolves of the pack fighting against one wolf, and noticed Garth unconscious and badly injured off to the side. She then witnessed the entire fight as all the alphas were beaten by this single wolf.

"Holy shit." She thought to herself as she continued to watch.

After the fight ended Kate stared in horror as the intruding wolf then began breaking some of the wolves' bones. This wasn't good at all, there was now a wolf resembling Humphrey, yet again, but she knew it wasn't Lupin. Who was this? Whoever they were, they couldn't be Humphrey, there's no way. He hasn't been seen in forever.

"I got to get to my dad." She said and took off towards her den.

When Humphrey got done hearing the unconscious screams of the wolves below him, he went back to listening out on the area around him and he heard/smelled (Quite familiar, but not ringing a bell.) someone lurking in the bushes, running off the second he noticed it.

"Guess someone was watching me fight. This outta be good." He chuckled.

Kate was now running the fastest she can go back to her father's den, hoping he was in there so he could tell him the new wolf in the territory.

"I was sure he would follow me." Kate thought to herself as she made it back to her den.

When she arrived at her den, she saw her father laying down, resting before he sat up seeing her running in here.

"Dad!" She yelled at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked alerted by Kate's tone of urgency.

"I'm assuming it's the wolf from yesterday, but he just took down Garth and five other wolves! I don't know how I got out of there alive…!" She yelled at him.

"We've been trying to find this wolf since yesterday, can you lead us to him?" He asked her.

"I can, yeah, I also know who is responsible for the murders that have taken place!" She announced.

"We'll deal with that after we handle the situation at hand. I'll call some of our Alphas to help." He told her as he walked outside.

When Winston walked outside, he let out a loud distressed howl. Only a few moments later about five alphas arrived to help.

"Kate found the wolf that entered our territory yesterday, we need to tend to this as quickly as possible." Winston told them.

Nodding in agreement, Winston let Kate lead the way.

Humphrey waited in a tree for twenty minutes before finally seeing around seven alphas appear, one being older in which he concluded was the pack leader. Now rejuiced with energy to keep this up, he smiled wickedly at all of them.

"Finally." Humphrey thought to himself as he watched quietly.

He hoped they would spot him in the tree before he let them see him willingly.

Looking at all the beaten and broken wolves, including Garth, Winston was disgusted at all of it. The wolves he had come with him ran to them and lifted them on their backs. Winston knew that this was risky to have his back up leave, but these wolves needed help.

"Quickly get them back to the den so Eve can heal them." Winston instructed.

"Eh, I don't think so." Humphrey spoke.

Annoyed that they didn't see him, he jumped into the air and landed a few feet away. Just because he waited for them, doesn't mean he's going to let the injured wolves run free.

"That's the wolf that I saw attack them." Kate stated.

"You won't be taking them anywhere without a fight." Humphrey said as he sat down.

"Is that so?" Hutch asked.

"Yep." Humphrey replied as he dipped his claws in the black liquid again, creating a dramatic effect.

"What's that?" Hutch asked, eyeing the fluid.

"Come and find out." Humphrey said with a smirk.

"It will be my pleasure." Hutch said as he charged at Humphrey along with the others.

"I highly doubt that." Humphrey told him.

Ask expected he did the same technique, flinging Hutch into the air and when he reached the ground Humphrey clawed him, hearing him yell in pain before grabbing him, and launching him into the other four remaining alphas that were running towards him, knocking them down like bowling pins. Hutch began yelling in pain, twitching around like he was having a seizure. The other four wolves got up and looked at Humphrey, anger filling their eyes.

"We won't give up!" They yelled at him.

After yelling at him, they charged at him again only to result in him rapidly attacking them, clawing them, and beating the crap out of them. While the wolves were getting their asses handed to them, Kate and Winston were nearby watching in horror as their alpha wolves were getting beaten senseless with ease.

"How is one wolf doing this?" Kate asked purely in shock.

"I don't know but it looks like we'll need reinforcements." Winston said before he howled for aid.

Hearing the distressed howl, Humphrey looked over at him, laughing as blood splattered on his face.

"Isn't it obvious that I can't be beaten? I've already taken out eleven of your alphas. Just keep bringing them, I'll keep beating them, and then it's you two I'll be after." Humphrey said as he snapped one of the wolves' legs.

As expected, seven more wolves appeared to aid since the howl was even more distressful. Upon seeing the reinforcements, Winston looked at them.

"Take him down!" Winston ordered.

"Just him?" One of them asked.

"Yes! He is a threat to our pack and has brutally injured eleven of our own and has been tormenting the Omegas!" Winston declared.

Upon hearing this the group of seven wolves advanced on Humphrey, but all their efforts were in vain as he continued to claw them up and pummel them all. He even used his sharp teeth against, drawing blood and leaving them all incapacitated. They didn't even leave a scratch on him as they even ganged up on him. He killed at least three of the new arrivals, just now snapping one's neck, letting the blood spew everywhere. He looked at Winston and Kate.

"Is that all you got?" He asked as blood dripped from his muzzle and claws.

Winston and Kate were at a total loss for words as they witnessed this wolf take out the alphas they brought to take him down. Humphrey, covered in blood, looked at them with an insane look, ready to keep playing.

"Your turn." Humphrey said

With a wicked smile, he ran at them to which both Winston and Kate began running for their lives. Humphrey was laughing insanely as he chased after them. Not wanting the fun to end.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is more fun than I was expecting!" Humphrey yelled while chasing Winston and Kate.

Kate's yell was inaudible as she saw turned to look back, seeing Humphrey catching up with ease. This was terrifying indeed.

(No one recognized him mainly because his physical appearance had changed dramatically, he was much larger than he was as an omega along with his voice deepening.)

After two minutes of running, Humphrey caught them with ease.

"Time to feel the pain!" Humphrey said as he tackled both of them.

Right as Humphrey was about to claw them his ears twitched as he heard someone was near about to attempt to ambush him.

"You're pathetic if you think you can you can pull this off, you fool" Humphrey stated.

He let Kate and Winston go and just like that he ran quicker than the blink of an eye, appearing behind the wolf hiding in the bush.

"Where'd-!" He began before Humphrey slung him into the other two.

Laughing as he was slaughtering these wolves, his ear twitched again and he looked in the direction of the new noises he was hearing.

"Now what do we have here?" Humphrey spoke.

A few seconds later two more wolves appeared.

"Really? Just two now? That can't be all of your alphas..." He asked with amusement.

"Winston, Kate you two get back to the pack. We'll handle him." One of them said.

After hearing those names, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Humphrey asked himself.

After he wasn't able to recall the names, he gave up and shrugged.

"Oh well. Haven't you all learned yet? Guess it's your funeral." He said as they charged at him.

Humphrey beat the crap out of each of them as he had done with the others, being sure to claw them up a bit and break a few bones. He wouldn't kill them, but rather leave them in complete utter pain. Inflicting pain pleased him very much.

"This is getting old, but it's still fun nonetheless." Humphrey laughed maniacally and went after Winston and Kate eager to inflict more pain.

Meanwhile With Kate

Kate and Winston soon made it back to the pack, Winston immediately howling for the remaining pack alphas and Tony to meet them.

"Dad..." Kate said with concern in her voice.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think he's going to torture everyone in the pack. I noticed that he isn't really killing any of those he's come in contract with, but rather he's either brutally beaten or terrorized them." Kate shared her opinion.

"Great... First we have a killer living amongst the pack and now some lone wolf comes along and terrorizes our pack. What else could go wrong?" Winston declared, greatly irritated.

As if on cue and now regretting what he said, Humphrey appeared.

"Me finding you." Humphrey said as he came up from behind them.

"How?! Winston yelled as he was caught off guard.

"Well, well, well. Nowhere left to hide." Humphrey chucked.

"HOW'D YOU FIND US?!" Winston yelled in a bit of a panic.

"I followed your scent, duh. Plus I defeated all the wolves that attacked me while chasing you within seconds so it was basically easy to find you Now where was I? Oh yeah... I remember." Humphrey said before he charged at them both.

Humphrey attacked Winston first as he tackled the older wolf to the ground and began clawing him. He was expecting more of a fight, but what could he say, this was an old wolf so his expectations shouldn't have been so high. When he got done beating him, he looked disappointed.

"I was expecting more of a fight." He said slightly disappointed, looking at the beaten wolf below him.

While looking down at the poor old wolf, he heard Kates growling, looking over at her, he just smiled at her while she glared at him. It seemed she finally got the courage to stand up and fight. He was looking forward to it, maybe she'll be an interesting foe.

"Get the fuck off my dad you piece of shit!" She yelled with anger, baring her teeth at him.

"As you wish, what are you going to do about this goldy locks?" Humphrey asked her, stepping away from Winston.

As expected, she ran over to him and swiped her paw at him. She was an inch from scratching his face before Humphrey grabbed it with his right paw. Laughing hysterically.

"I saw that coming a mile away." He taunted with a grin before flipping her over.

"Agh!" She yelped but quickly got back up.

"Now... It's time to-" Humphrey began to speak.

Since his focus was mainly on Kate, he allowed the alphas Winston called to file into the den, there was at least ten, there was no way this was the rest of the pack. In came running a rustic looking older wolf and nine other wolves.

"Tony!" Kate yelled out in glee.

"Winston we're here!" Tony said running over to Winston.

"G-great… d-d-deal…. with... him." Winston managed to say, obviously in pain.

Tony nodded and looked at Humphrey who was looking at his paw, uninterested in what was going on. It confused and angered Tony. All ten wolves started growling and baring their teeth at him. He looked over at them with a raised eyebrow and an uninterested look.

"Get him, don't let him escape!" Tony ordered.

"Don't you all have other problems to deal with?" He said before he began fighting the horde of wolves.

The wolves ignored his question and ran at him.

Ten minutes later.

Humphrey had brutally beaten all ten of the wolves that had arrived, he was starting to get bored of this pack, they were weak and mindless. He was currently standing on top of a groaning wolf as Kate was looking in utter horror.

"Now that's taken care of...Time for you." He declared looking at Kate as she heard the spine of the wolf he was on, snap, followed by a scream of pain.

Taken aback, now obviously scared for her life. She couldn't back down.

"Fine! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." She said as she got into an offensive stance.

"This outta be good." Humphrey grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, are you going to attack?!" Kate yelled at him.

"You sure are wanting to feel pain, you alright in the head goldy locks?" Humphrey asked with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up and let's fight!" Kate shouted back.

"It's your funeral." Humphrey told her.

"Not if I kill you first!" Kate angrily told him.

He nodded, grinning as the two charged at each other. When he got close to her, she tried to claw at him, to which he slapped it away, cutting it in the process. She bit her lip in minor pain as he laughed, taunting her by throwing fake claws at her, getting so close, she can feel the tip of his claw, but without it slicing her. The two kept at it for a hot minute before she backed away, she looked at him with one of her eyes closed, backing away.

"H-How is one wolf s-so fast..?" She asked herself as he slowly walked towards her.

"This is way to easy…" Humphrey told her.

"I will make you pay…" She told him.

"All bark, no bite." He got up to her.

He looked at her and kicked her into a wall, laughing as he swiped her on her right side, watching the blood flow out but not much, it was a shallow wound, a mere scratch even. It was deep enough to let blood seep out, but not enough to have her die by blood loss. She slowly got back up, snarling at him. The next thing he knew, she charged at him again. He sidestepped her and caressed his claw against her cheek as she went by. When she turned around to lunge at him, he grabbed her frontward paws and threw her against the den wall, causing her to yelp in pain.

She looked at him with the anger of a thousand wolves, she just can't land a single hit on him. He was laughing at her futile attempts, pissing her off even more.

"Maybe if we were outside, you'd have a better chance, don't you agree?" He asked her.

"You shut the hell up…" She told him.

"Suit yourself, I'll make the decision then." He told her.

He walked over to her, she tried to claw at him to prevent him from coming further but he swiped it away and grabbed her by the neck, she tried to prevent him from dragging her by force. It was met with futile attempts as he was much stronger than her by a long shot. She screamed in agony as he bit down as hard as he could. When he got to the edge of the den on the outside, he threw her over the side of the edge. If she was in a weakened state, the fall could kill her, but in her current condition, it would most likely just break a few bones. However, she didn't want that, so she grabbed the edge and looked at him with fear.

He laughed as he looked at her dangling off the edge.

"Well it won't kill you, but it should hurt like hell. Can you even get up from there or are you going to fall?" He asked her.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes as her fear was torn away.

"Once I get back up there I'm going to tear you apart!" She shouted refusing to give up despite the predicament she was in.

"Let's see how much more you can bare before you lose your grip." He chuckled as he continued kicking some dirt and large rocks down onto her.

As the rocks were hitting her in the face, she started sliding off, her claws dug into the ground to try and help her, but it was in vain as the dirt was causing her to start coughing. He started laughing again, it was starting to get annoying as everything seemed to get him to let out a chuckle. He looked at her, halting his dirt and rock assault to let her catch her breath and possibly speak. Once she recovered, she looked at him.

"When I climb back up there I'm going to make you wish you didn't mess with me or my pack." She looked at him with one eye closed.

"Is that so?" Humphrey asked.

"You will pay." She told him.

"You're boring me with all this tough talk you're spewing out of you're fucking mouth. If you can talk the talk, you must be able to back it up." He walked over to her.

She looked at the wolf walking over to her as he once again grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her back onto the cliff edge. She winced in pain as he bit down on her neck, then backed up, smiling like a psychopath.

"Like I said before, you're pathetic." He told her as he sat down.

"I'm going to kick your ass." She told him as she stood up.

"Then do it if you can you pathetic piece of shit." Humphrey looked at her with a serious look.

"Just don't let your guard down." Kate warned.

With that being said, Humphrey didn't give her the opportunity to move as he ran over to her. He grabbed her by the front left paw, using his strength, he threw her into the den before going back over to her, using all his might to kick her in the stomach. She yelled in pain, but it was cut short with him punching her in the snout and slamming her head into the ground. After the quick assault, she was barely able to stand, she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Are you even trying? It looks like I've been the only one even giving a damn about this entire interaction." He sat down.

"You'll pay for this...you really will..." She coughed up a bit of blood.

"I'm going to ignore your threats, all they are, are empty shells coming from you. You aren't an alpha, you might as well give it up." He told her.

After he told her that, she tried several times to claw him, but they were too weak to even do anything. He sat there as her claws harmlessly slid across his chest. Bored and tired of this fight, he looked at her with a disinterested look.

"Alright, you're starting to bore me." He told her.

He slammed her head into the ground, she yelped in pain as he picked her head up again, and started repeatedly slamming it into the ground. She was about to hit her limit, so he decided to drag her outside of the den, next to the edge. At this point of time, she was in and out of conscious. He looked down at her. She was bleeding out the mouth, noise, her side, her fur was matted with blood. She was in terrible shape.

"It was fun while it lasted, but now you're empty shells have finally ended, you can't back them up, nor does it look like you'll make it. Who knows, hey if you survive or remember what I say. You can try again, I'd love to torture you again." He whispered in her ear as he rolled her off the cliff side.


	7. Chapter 7

Humphrey calmly pushed her over the edge of the cliff after whispering something in her ear. She fell unconscious to the ground below, and was eventually she found by some leftover alphas. The United Pack was in great tragedy and had a major loss in pawpower.

A couple of weeks went by, Eve was taking care of Kate, Winston, Garth, a lot of wolves as Lily was sitting outside. Hutch and Cando recovered rather quickly and they were outside walking around.

Eventually Kate woke up, Eve explained what happened and she laid in the den, upset and wrapped up in leaves (bandages). Eventually she heard someone walk in, she didn't even look towards them.

"Hey, you're finally awake?" She heard a familiar voice.

She looked over at the voice and saw Hutch standing there tilting his head.

"Hutch!" She yelled happy to see a familiar face.

"I can't believe you survived that wolf…" He told her.

"Where did he go? I still have a bone to pick with him..!" She asked him.

"When we found you at the bottom of the cliff, there were no signs of him around, so we assume that he left." Hutch told her.

"Did you attempt to track him down?" She asked him.

"We followed the trails for a day or so, but eventually they just stopped at the train tracks. We don't know which way he went so we came back." He told her.

While the two were talking among themselves, trying to assess the issue, Winston finally woke up while Eve was tending to him.

"What… What happened?" He asked, looking at Eve.

"Honey!" Eve yelled rubbing her head gently under his head.

"Winstons awake?" Hutch asked looking over.

"Dad!" Kate called out.

"I'm alive… I'm alive. What happened? Is everything alright?" He asked, nuzzling Eve.

"The wolf incapassitated nearly eighty percent of our alphas.." Eve told him.

"...That… many?" He asked in shock

"Sir, that wolf was capable of taking out our best alphas, he's stronger than anyone I've ever known." Hutch told him.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"It's been two weeks, some of our wolves are slowly recovering thanks to Eve's efforts. Everyone should be awake and ready to get back to work in a few more weeks." Hutch told him.

"You and Kate just woke up today." Eve told them.

"...Let us recover, then we're going after that wolf." Winston told them.

Kate, Hutch, and Cando both nodded before everyone resumed their rest.

One by one over the next few weeks, the wolves started recovering, eventually at the two weeks end, the pack, besides a few, was finally back into commission. Winston and Tony stood atop the rock Kate and Humphrey got married on and looked at the full force of one hundred and thirty wolves in front of them, including, Garth, Kate, Hutch, Cando, Claw, Scar, and Eve.

"Alright, listen up!" Tony yelled out.

"This meeting is being held to go after the wolf that came through and wreaked havoc across our pack." Winston called out.

When he told them that, all the wolves looked at each other, across the wave of faces, anyone could see a few were angry at the fact of this one wolf being able to do this, some were scared, and some were neutral to the fact.

"I know some of you are scared, some of you are angry, and some of you it appears like you don't mind. Well, the entire alpha force isn't going after this wolf, some of you will be staying behind in order to keep the omegas safe and the territory safe." Tony told them.

"Anyone joining me and Tony in the hunt, we are leaving once this meeting is over, so please stay if you wish to." Winston told them.

"And that ends the meeting. Anyone who wishes to go after this wolf, stay. Everyone else can leave." Tony told them.

As wolves began to leave, eventually it came down to the ones who wanted to hunt him down.

Kate, Garth, Tony, Winston, Claw, Hutch, Cando, Lupin, Scar, and a few other wolves stayed behind. Winston and Tony looked at them as the area cleared and they sat there looking at them.

"So all of you are going to stay and hunt this wolf down?" Winston asked them.

They all nodded and with that, they set out. Where they were heading, they had no idea, the only lead, was the train that was coming. All of them hopped on the train, hoping they were heading the right way.

Days went by before the group finally hopped off and started walking, eventually Kate spoke up.

"...This area is familiar." She told her father.

"Is that right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we're a few days from Sawtooth Idaho, where me and Humphrey were taken." She told him.

"Then we're gonna have you lead the group around here." Tony told them.

"Right, a few days from now and we should be back where we were taken." Kate told him.

After she told them that, the group walked off. As was expected, it took them a few days to get to Sawtooth. From there the group split up into groups of two. Kate was with Lupin as the two walked around the area, seeing a few people playing golf, they were shocked at seeing other wolves walking in the area, though they weren't attacking them, so they didn't bother running from them. Kate even walked over to the humans and a few of them petted her before they walked off. While walking around, Lupin smelled the air.

"Hey, I smell… I smell… him, he's nearby!" He yelled.

"I smell him as well. Come on lets get him." She told him.

"We should get the others here." He told her.

"Fine, you can go get them, but I'm going after him alone." She told him.

"Kate you can't do that." He told her.

"I have a score to settle with him." She told him before running off.

Leaving her partner behind, gladly doing so in fact, she followed the scent of the wolf who nearly killed her entire pack. She eventually came to a nice ledge leading to a den behind a waterfall. She cautiously walked to the top of the den, while walking, her one paw felt the ridge give a little. In doing so she stopped in her tracks and tapped the ground gently until she found a spot where she could walk. When she got to the entrance, she saw a wolf in the back on his back with one paw in the air, moving around.

"So you finally came for round two right?" He asked, causing her to freeze a little.

"...I don't go down easily." She told him.

He sighed, not really wanting to deal with this, but stood up, and looked at her.

"I've wanted to take a break, but if you insist on fighting, fine." He told her.

"...Why? Why did you do what you did?" She asked him.

"Why? I was bored, felt like it helped relieve some anger inside me. Seeing the despair inside their eyes as I crushed their dreams, ecstasy." He told her.

"...What happened to you to want to do this? Or were you always like this?" She asked him.

"Hmm? Trying to get within my backstory huh?" He asked her.

"Just tell me." She told him.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged.

He sat down and looked at her and he smiled before he began his backstory. While he was telling the story, it seemed like he couldn't recall any names, nor faces, so he just said they or something else. When the story got further in, Kate just went wide eyed until she was told why he's here. When he got done with the story, she teared up at him. She found out who this was…. her mate Humphrey.

"...I can't…" She told him.

"Can't fight? What a shame, fine. I'll let you go. Next time I won't." He told her, waving her off.

"H-Humphrey… you… you don't remember me?" She asked him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her.

"...You don't…?" She asked him.

"...I don't know you goldy locks." He told her.

This was more than enough to break her heart as she took off running.


	8. Chapter 8

While running away from Humphrey, Kate began thinking of everything that her and Humphrey went through together. The trip, the moonlight howl, everything. Now it was all reduced to this, him being turned into a psycho killer who didn't even remember her name. She ran and ran until she finally found her father. Him and his partner were walking along the golf course. She ran over to him crying.

"D-Dad!" She cried out.

Winston looked over at her, confused, but worried about her, running over to her.

"Kate! What is it?" He asked worried.

She looked at him with tears flowing down her golden furred cheeks.

"I f-found Humphrey…" She told him.

"You… did? Why are you crying? Is he alright?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "He's the wolf we're after."

"What? Kate, are you sure?" He asked as he comforted her.

"Y-Yes dad I'm sure… me and Lupin followed his scent… well… I did, I left Lupin behind." She told him.

"Kate, I'm so sorry.." Winston told her.

"You did this to Humphrey, you knew it wasn't him, you didn't even actually investigate, Dad." Kate told him.

"Kate I didn't have to look, his scent and fur was there." Winston told her.

"It wasn't him… It was Lupin, dad… He looks like and smells almost identical to Humphrey." Kate told him.

"What are you talking about? Lupin, really? You're accusing him?" Winston looked at her in shock.

"He was the one who told everyone about the murder and he looks like him. He was even there when the second murder that you tried pinning on Humphrey again happened." She told him.

Winston taking back what his daughter just told him started to really think about what she just told him. Then everything started making sense. Just as Lupin walked over, the two of them with the others looked at him.

"Lupin how could you?" Winston asked him.

Tilting his head, Lupin looked at Winston in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked them.

"You set Humphrey up to get banished." Winston told him.

"Oh, So you finally figured it out?" He asked them.

"Yeah, after I looked into the areas of the murders and then had a good look at you and your scent." Kate told him.

"Lupin, why?" Winston asked him.

"It's simple really, it was to get all of your alphas away from duty and try to look for the killer so my actual pack could come in and kill all of you." He told them.

"Y-Your… actual pack?!" Kate asked.

"Lupin what are you talking about? I trusted you…" Winston told him.

"You can't trust anyone, you know?" He told him.

Lupin smiled and walked back and forth in front of them.

"Anyways, it would seem I need to take care of the both of you before it's too late." Lupin told them.

"Lupin, there's six wolves here. You can't beat all of us." Winston told him.

"I only need to take two out with two swipes." He told them.

When he finished that sentence, he lunged at Winston. The wolves around him went to go stop him, but Lupin was taken out mid air by a grey blur. There was a loud yelp of pain as dust was kicked up due to whoever just took Lupin down. After the dust settled, there stood the wolf everyone was after, on-top of a lifeless body. As they looked closer, they saw blood on his muzzle and a wolf with his neck ripped open, wide eyes.

"Now, with that taken care of..." Humphrey looked over at them all.

Knowing they couldn't do anything, they all stood beside each other in a defensive stance.

Kate looked at her long lost love with tears forming in her eyes. He stood there with warm dark red blood dripping from his muzzle.

"H-Humphrey…" Kate choked out.

"...Yeah, Humphrey. I don't know how you know me, but hello again. Was this your kill?" He asked pointing at Lupin.

"He was trying to kill me and my dad.. .but you took him out." She told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I ruined his chance." He told her as he kicked it a little.

"...H-How could you say that..?" She asked him.

"Should I care? I don't know you." He told her as he turned Lupins head towards them.

She looks at him in disbelief.

"...Humphrey, how do you not remember me?" She asked him.

"Can't remember someone you've never met. You can't say you know someone through their name, there's other wolves named Humphrey out there." He told her.

"Not many that look like you are named Humphrey." Kate told him.

"Okay, you know what? I have a little time before I decide what I'd like to do to you guys, why don't you humor me? Tell me how I should know you." He told them.

"...M-My dad banished you over a year ago for murdering a family Humphrey and getting rid of our food supply." Kate told him.

"Banished me for murder and destruction of food supply? Now that, that does sound familiar." He told her as he walked over to them, licking his muzzle clean of the blood.

"W-We're sorry Humphrey, I tried convincing them it wasn't you…" She told him.

Humphrey sat there, remembering his old past, how no-one believed him, no-one seemed to believe him when he needed them most. Casted out and left for dead, no longer welcomed, they just up and believed he'd do something like this. Oh the memories were starting to flow back into his head.

"So you're the pack who betrayed me." He told them as he scoffed with a small grin.

"Humphrey we didn't…" Kate tried to tell him.

"No, No… You guys didn't even look to see if I did it, you smelled a scent similar to mine, hair that resembled mine… Didn't think about it, didn't care about it, you did nothing but sit in front of me and told me to leave." He told them.

"Humphrey I tried to prove you innocent, I did!" Kate yelled at him.

"You weren't even there when I was banished, when I was brought to Winston. I was told you didn't even want to look at me, that's why you weren't there." He told her.

"H-Humphrey I didn't think you did it! I went to great lengths to try and prove you didn't do it." Kate told him with tears in her eyes.

"Well did you find him?" Humphrey asked him.

"...You just sunk your teeth into his neck." Kate told him.

He had the look of "Oh." and looked at the dead wolf behind him before looking back at Kate. He smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Well well, either way it doesn't fix the fact of what you guys did to me. You have no idea what I had to endure the past year or so." Humphrey spat at her.

"No I can't, b-but Humphrey...We-" She couldn't finish her statement.

"I don't care anymore, look, you betrayed me, now fucking deal with it you sack of shit." He told her before walking off.

Everyone there looked in disbelief, mouths wide open, hanging down with a look of surprise. This wasn't their Humphrey, this was someone completely new to them. They lost their head omega to… this monster.


	9. Chapter 9

When Humphrey left the group of wolves he just met, he started his way home. It didn't take him long, but he eventually made his way back to this den. Here he laid down and enjoyed the quiet den he had for now. Meanwhile, Winston, Kate, and the rest of the group that came here started their journey back to Jasper. Luckily the train heading back came through after they hitched a ride on the back of an eighteen wheeler with a flat back end. Days went by, eventually everyone was finally back at home and Humphrey was back in Sawtooth roaming around his claimed territory.

The wolves who managed to escape his wrath when entering his territory called him: The Lone Wolf of Sawtooth. In return, he barely saw anyone enter his territory, until one awful rainy day.

Humphrey was walking across the golf course when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh what is this?" Humphrey asked himself as he saw two wolves walk out of the woodline.

Upon seeing the new wolves appear in his territory, he decided to have a little fun with them as he was feeling it today. While they were distracted with trying to walk across the golf course, he made his way to where they were heading and waited for them to cross into the woodline.

"Come on, come on, we can't be seen by humans." The male wolf told him.  
"I know I know, I'm moving as fast as I can, Dust…" The female told him.

"Try a little harder, Myst." Dust told her.

The two made their way across the vacant golfing course, unseen by any humans so their goal was met. The two crossed the woodline with a sigh of relief and a smile on their faces as they started walking further into the woods, unknown to the two, a psycho was behind them. Humphrey followed them for a few minutes before he let himself be known.

"You two often walk in silence?" Humphrey asked the two.

The two jump out of their skins, turning around to face him with the look of utter fear.

"Where did you come from?" Dust asked.  
"Oh I've been following you two Dust, how did you not notice?" Humphrey asked him.  
"How do you know my name?" He asked him.  
"Oh I heard you say it out in the golf course." Humphrey said with a smile.  
"Wh-What do you want?" Myst asked him.  
"Oh, nothing special, you're in my territory, and I want you gone, well...Dust that is. I want you for something else." Humphrey grinned at the two.  
"What? We're just passing through man, we're not looking for any trouble…" Dust told him.  
"Well to bad for you, trouble has come your way." Humphrey told him.

With that being said, Humphrey lunged at Dust, tackling him to the ground. The two wrestled for control and Dust looked over at Myst and told her to run and run she did. She was gone before Humphrey knew it. He looked down at a struggling Dust with a smile.

"Now why'd you go and do that, you know I'll find her right?" Humphrey grinned.  
"You leave my sister alone!" Dust yelled trying to bite him.  
"Oh she's your sister? Great! Now you can die knowing you failed to protect her." He told him as he punched his muzzle.

He yelped in pain as Humphrey laughed happily at the wolf below him struggling helplessly on the ground. He looked down at him and smiled before leaning down and chomped down, crushing his throat. As he stepped away from Dust, he looked as the wolf started choking, not being able to get any air, he stood up and started stumbling around. Knowing the wolf wasn't going to make it, he decided to leave. It didn't take him long before he found the scared female wolf, Myst, hiding under an uprooted tree. When she heard someone walking around. She peeked out and looked around.

"D-Dust?" She quietly called out.

She heard nothing back, and saw nothing, so she did the stupid decision and walked out.

"Oh you wolves are always so ...Easy to find. There's no joy in doing this anymore.." He sighed while laying on top of the tree, looking down at her.

She lost her shit and froze when she looked up and saw him, her mouth was open slightly. Humphrey smiled at her with his paws together with his head on them.

"Cougar got your tongue there little fur ball?" He asked her.

Nothing was said between the two so he decided to hop down in front of her.

"Wh-Where's my brother?!" She yelled out of nowhere after five minutes of silence and him walking around her.

"Oh I crushed his throat and let him choke to death, less bloody, less satisfying." He told her.  
"Wh-What..?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, he suffocated, died painfully if I might add." He looked at his paw.

"Wh-Why? We were just passing through, you didn't have to do this. What are you going to do to me?" She asked him.  
"Well, I decided I was going to keep you as a little toy, or I can be more...nice and say you're company, but hey. Your feelings don't matter so who cares right?" He laughed a little.  
"...A...A toy?!" She looked at him, scared of what's going to happen to her now.  
"A toy, yes, would you prefer death? I mean, there's the chance of darkness afterwords. No afterlife, just..gone.~" He told her.

"N-No...I..I want t-to live…" Myst told him, already giving up on hope of escape.

"Then little lamb, follow me to my den where you will live now. Sounds like fun yeah?" He smiled at her.

She couldn't say anything, there were no words to describe how she felt at the moment. He grinned while he led her back to his den. It took them about thirty minutes to reach his den and he had her close her eyes so he could keep the location of his traps a secret from her and from there, he led her into his den and sat with her.

Back at Sawtooth, the group was home for a few days, everything has settled down besides the food problem they were facing and since Winter was coming again, it was going to be one hell of a season.

"Winston, what're we going to do?" Eve asked her husband.  
"I don't know, but if we don't get enough food back in the next three days, we're gonna have to move locations, we can't head north, further east, or further west due to the other packs located there, the only option is south.." He told her.  
"Isn't that where Humphrey is located?" She asked him.  
"It is, maybe we can strike a deal, we don't really have many options." Winston told her.  
"You think he'd make a deal with you?" She asked him.  
"It's worth a shot, I could go in there...Talk to him, if not, we go around his claimed territory, and keep going.." He sighed while rubbing his face.  
"...Honey I hope you know what you're doing." She told him.

Winston sighed externally while sitting there, thinking of what else he could do, but at the time, this was the only option he had in mind at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came around, Humphrey woke up right as the sun started to shine over the horizon. He looked out of his den to the water that was falling down from the waterfall from above, it was a nice view from where he was lying. He then looked around his den and saw the wolf he took captive, sleeping in the far back. What was he thinking? Taking a female wolf just to keep him company? He walked over to her and nudged her to wake her up.

"Hey, Hey, wake up." He told her.

She looked up with sleepy eyes and yawned slightly. When her eyes cleared up, she looked at him and lowered her ears, backing away slightly.

"I-It's morning already?" She asked him.  
"Sorta, almost. The sun is just rising. Come on get up.." He told her.

"Why are you waking me up so early then..?" She asked.  
"Because it's morning? What are you an omega?" He asked her.  
"...Yeah." She told him, looking away.  
"Well, that explains it I guess. What were you and your brother doing out here anyway?" He asked her.

"...We were separated from our pack while we were moving, was found by a rogue pack that chased us for days, then human hunters wanted to kill us. That lasted for a day or so...Now you." She told him with sadness is her voice.  
"Where are you from?" He asked her.  
"The bottom of Washington." She told him.

"Oh that sounds so nice, where were you heading?" He kept asking her.

"I don't remember.." She looked away.

"Well, I guess you don't have to keep trying." He told her as he headed to the exit of the den.  
"Where are you going?" She asked him.  
"To get some food, you're coming along." He told her.  
"Wh-Why? I can't hunt…" She told him as she stood up.

"That didn't stop me from hunting. I was an omega once as well you know." He rolled his eyes at her.  
"You were an omega? Seriously? What happened to you?" She asked.

"Don't want to talk about it, come on before I change my mind and do something else to you." He told her.

Scared of what he might do otherwise, she followed him with her tail tucked between her legs. Why was he going to show her how to hunt? What was his goal in mind for all of this? Why is she still alive? The only wolf who knew what was going on and why, was him. He took her to a decent spot where the prey normally hung around and had her watch him hunt. This went on for the next three days.

Back at Jasper,Winston, Eve, Hutch, Cando Tony, Garth, and Kate were all in a den together, sitting around in a circle looking at each other. The food supplies were not in great shape and the caribou have left Jasper. There was nothing here but small rodents, not enough to feed both packs.

"The food supply is gone. I don't know why, but the caribou have left the park." Tony told them.  
"So what are we going to do?" Cando asked him.  
"We should consider moving the pack down south…" Winston told them.  
"How far down south?" Hutch asked.  
"Next to Humphreys territory." Winston replied.  
"Are you crazy? Why would we move so close to him?" Hutch asked.  
"There were crazy amounts of food down there. Enough to supply us and him together." Winston replied.  
"What about Humphrey?" Kate and Eve asked in unison.  
"I'm gonna try and strike a deal with him." Winston told her.  
"A deal?" Tony cocked his head to the right.  
"That monster isn't going to make a deal with us, but want to see our blood on the ground." Cando told him.  
"That monster was my husband. Don't forget you guys falsely accused him of this. You're the reason he's like this, plunged his heart into chaos…" Kate snapped at them.  
"Enough, there will be no fighting during this meeting. We must do what we have to do." Winston told them.  
"Right, make a deal with a psycho path." Cando sighed.  
"Watch your tongue, Cando." Kate snapped at him.

His tail went between his legs as he scurried out, followed by Hutch. Eve looked at her daughter with a saddened look before walking out after them. Eventually Kate left and headed over to Lily's den. She was currently sleeping with Garth who was curled up around her. She looked at the two, jealous that they still had what she didn't...A mate, love, happiness. Everything she lost. Seeing the two together just up and brought back old memories that she didn't want to see right now due to their significance in her lifetime.


End file.
